


Finest Money Could Buy

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader is rich, Sassy, Smut, because dayum sun, because umm - that movie is the bomb, have you seen ben barnes, i'm still bad with tags, knows what she wants, reader's a vet too, threw in a bit of a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader meets Billy Russo and she really likes what she sees





	Finest Money Could Buy

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm - have you SEEN ben barnes???? he can GET IT

"Do I have anything happening this weekend?" You spoke to your assistant over the intercom 

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Adam explained, "The Rand charity gala is on Saturday evening," 

 

"Fuck," You groaned, "Get me dress options," 

 

"You'll have them after lunch," He told you and you leaned back in your chair

 

You were the sole heir to your father's leather empire. He'd passed away recently and now, it was just your mother and you. After your father's death, your mother had decided that she wanted to travel the world. She took your father's ashes and went off to spread it every place they'd visited together in his lifetime. In a way, it was the ultimate romance, but it also left you alone to handle a string of companies and warehouses all by yourself.

 

You weren't complaining, okay, maybe you were but come on, you wanted some excitement in life as well and the kind that you'd gotten in the past; well, you weren't looking for  _exactly_  that. The endless meetings were driving you up the wall and that's why you'd RSVP'd to the Rand gala. You needed a breather. You were so buried under work that you'd barely gotten the time to fuck. 

 

You were a veteran and had served two tours in Afghanistan and North West Pakistan, returning home only two years before your father's passing.

 

You'd be lying if you hadn't broken some hearts even in the deep deserts of the third world countries but that's just how you were. All work and all play; you never liked choosing between the two or you never did. You were good at what you did and that's why your other  _activities_  weren't anyone's concern. However, you made it a point to never mess around with people that you worked with closely. 

 

By lunch, Adam had sent you a variety of dresses to pick from. When you were done with the outfit, he'd sent options for shoes and jewellery. You were blessed to have him as your assistant. He was prompt and professional, something that was severely lacking in New York, you'd gathered. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as you got out of your limo, you remembered why you never came to these events. The camera flashes were unbearable and then came the questions about how you were feeling after your father's demise. You knew that you had to keep up appearances, you smiled and you told everyone that you were doing better and looking forward to the night. Death did nothing to you, you'd been to far too many funerals for your age but that's just how life was. 

 

Inside, everything was slightly better. The music was soft and the dancefloor was full of couples. Your family had made a yearly contribution to the charity but it was the first time in a very long while that you were actually attending. Your toned body looked stunning in [the dress](http://www.formalapproach.com/ProductImages/sherri-hill/2016/images-prom-dresses-sherri_hill_50004_blush__1120-detail.jpg) which you'd picked out, highlighting your features. Your hair was left natural and only styled to stay in place. You wore your outfits without worry of judgement as you sported a scar on your shoulder which had been a bar fight but you didn't correct people when they thought it was from the war. The other was the bullet scar on your back, below your right shoulder blade. 

 

Your service to the country was common knowledge so you were never hounded by the press for your scars. 

 

"Y/N," You heard your name being called, "I'm so glad you could make it!" Joy hugged you 

 

"I had nothing else going on," You joked

 

"Well, in any case," She smiled, "It's good to see you out of that building," 

 

"I needed the breather," You nodded, "You've really outdone yourself," You looked around, "Weren't these smaller when I was young?" 

 

"Really?" Joy cocked a brow, "I feel like they've gotten smaller as I got older," 

 

"Is Ward around?" You asked but Joy shook her head

 

"You know how he is. He'll come when he comes," She shrugged, "Anyways, enjoy yourself. I'll see you later," 

 

Joy kissed you cheek softly and left you by yourself. You took a deep breath and downed a glass of champagne. The night had barely begun and you'd purposefully missed all the speeches. You stood alone for a while but then the older men came to hound you.

 

"Ms Y/L/N," Another one introduced himself, "I knew your father when you were just a baby,"  _Lies_ , You knew every single friend that your parents had, these people weren't them 

 

You smiled and nodded as one by one, each tried to convince you that you needed a hand in your companies; that you needed a partner but you simply weren't interested. 

 

"Excuse me," A younger voice approached you as another man lied about his relationship with your father, you turned to see a tall and lean man, "Dance?" He spoke just one word and you nodded with a grin

 

"I'd love to," You took his hand and excused yourself from the older men

 

"Thank you so much," You breathed as he started to sway you to the music 

 

"Looked like you needed rescuin'," He smirked, "I'm Billy," 

 

"Y/N," You smiled and he flashed you a grin, honestly he wasn't just handsome, he was  _beautiful_ , "So, do you know the Meachums?"

 

"Nah," Billy shook his head, "I'm handling security," 

 

"Well, I feel safer already," You laughed and he twirled you 

 

"You know, I read about you," He whispered in your ear as you back pressed against his chest

 

"Hardly seems surprising," You quipped

 

"I could've met you when you served," Billy winked as twirled you again

 

"Oh, a pretty face like yours has seen war?" You smirked

 

"Could say the same, sweetheart," His voice grew huskier and you found that he could be very dominating if he wished, "Who'd you serve under, _Major_ ," He asked you 

 

"Colonel Hannibal Smith," You stated with ease

 

"You know, Y/N," Billy leaned closer as his arm wrapped around you, "That scar on your shoulder, I got one to match it," 

 

"Well, so far, it's all just an empty promise, Mr..." Your voice trailed off 

 

"Russo," He told you, "And you're always welcome to find out," 

 

"I'd take you up on your offer," You said smugly, "But you do have an event to safeguard," 

 

"Maybe afterwards," He winked

 

"Mr Russo," You gasped dramatically, "You'll have to take me out at least once," You leaned closer this time, "Before I make you come back for more," 

 

Billy opened his mouth to say something but someone tapped his shoulder, "May I cut in?" Ward asked with a wide smile and you pulled away from Billy 

 

"Thank you for a wonderful dance, Mr Russo," You told him, "I'll hold you to that offer," 

 

"Pleasure's all mine, Major," Billy nodded and walked away

 

"Will you ever change?" Ward began to dance with you

 

"Did you see him?" You chuckled, "No way would I ever pass up on someone like that,"

 

"It's good to have you back," He told you softly 

 

"It's good to be back," You agreed with him 

 

* * *

 

Days passed and they turned into weeks. It wasn't until after a particularly long day that you asked Adam to call Anvil for you. It was easy to find him, you Googled  _Billy Russo Security_ and Anvil was the top result. 

 

"Line 3, Mr Russo, Ma'am," Adam's voice cut through the intercom

 

"Hello, Mr Russo," You picked up the phone

 

"I was beginnin' to wonder when I'd hear from you,  _Major_ ," Billy enunciated your title 

 

"Work caught up and I'm free for the night," You explained, "I figured if you have nothing going on, then would you like to join me for dinner?" 

 

"Is this your way of gettin' to me then?" His voice was full of amusement 

 

"Let's just say that I know when I like something," You shot back and you heard his laugh; it was deep and smooth

 

"I'll be seein' you tonight at 8,  _Major_ ," He said softly

 

"I'll have you picked up," You answered and hung up 

 

You liked playing and _god_ , were you ready to play. You'd gathered that Billy Russo was the guy that always had a plan and someone who always had the upper hand but you weren't the type to be overpowered or overshadowed either. 

 

"Adam," You called out, "Date dress options please and keep my evening clear," You paused and bit the inside of your cheek, "And postpone my morning meetings, nothing happens before noon," 

 

"On it, Ma'am," Adam answered 

 

* * *

 

Billy was slightly taken back by the fact you were sending a car to him and he wasn't picking you. He wasn't complaining, though, he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. 

 

* * *

 

Adam was on a 24-hour payroll and he helped you with everything you asked. It helped immensely that he was good at keeping secrets. He spoke to no one but you and kept his private life extremely separate from his work life. 

 

He was going to drop you home and while you got dressed, he would go and pick Billy. 

 

* * *

 

"Good evening, Mr Russo. I'm Adam and I'll be taking you to Ms Y/L/N," Adam greeted Billy 

 

"You're her main man then?" Billy smiled but Adam remained unfazed

 

Billy wasn't your first tryst and he wasn't going to be your last

 

"I'm Ms Y/L/N's assistant, Mr Russo," Adam opened the door for Billy, "It includes pretty much everything," 

 

Billy got comfortable in the car and he heard Adam make a call, "Mr Russo has been received," He spoke into the phone and hung up 

 

Before Billy got to say something, Adam rolled up the partition and silence fell.

 

* * *

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and you did adore[ the dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cd/cb/32/cdcb32f79dad9e3ddeda030aed4e9792--dresses-for-homecoming-hoco-dresses.jpg) you'd picked, "You'd be blind if you don't bend me over, Mr Russo," You spoke in the empty room as you admired yourself 

 

* * *

 

Adam had brought Billy to a high-end restaurant in which you always had Friday evening reservations. Billy was new money and he was still getting used to everything, whereas you were old money and the lifestyle you were accustomed to, well, it made Billy feel a little out of depth but he wasn't going to show it. 

 

"Ms Y/L/N will be here shortly," Adam instructed him, "Please go in and take a seat," 

 

* * *

 

You drove to the restaurant in another car and handed the keys to Adam. You never trusted valets. 

 

"Ms Y/L/N," The maître d' smiled to you, "Good to see you again," 

 

"Likewise," You returned his smile, "Is my usual table ready?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am," He nodded, "Your gentleman friend has already been seated,"

 

"Lovely," You said softly, "That's why I love coming here," 

 

He led you to your table and Billy sat in a fitted navy suit. You really liked what you saw and he really liked what he saw. The black dress hugged your curves and the heels complemented your legs.

 

"Mr Russo," You smiled as he stood up to meet you, "I'm so glad you could make it," 

 

"I don't think you're the sorta person anyone says no to,  _Major_ ," He grinned and you drank in his image 

 

"You can drop the titles," You cocked a brow, "Don't you think so, Billy?" 

 

He laughed and there it was again, that smooth and deep laughter that bubbled from his chest, "Well played, Y/N," 

 

The dinner went smoothly and between the two of you, almost one bottle of wine had been emptied. You were happily buzzed and Billy was right there with you. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom and Billy tried to pay for the dinner but was told that it had been taken care of. It was really throwing him off that you had a massive upper hand in the situation. 

 

You joined Billy and he helped you put on your coat. As the two of you waited for Adam to bring the car around, a loud voice caught your attention. 

 

"My god, I can't believe it!" The man laughed as he approached you, "Dirk in womanly clothes," 

 

You hugged the man as you laughed too, clearly sharing a personal joke. 

 

"I didn't even know you were in the city," You told him, "It's been far too long, Face," 

 

"Yes, it has," Face's eyes swept all over you before whistling, "You cleaned up real nice, Dirk," 

 

You rolled your eyes and Billy cleared his throat, "Gosh, I'm so sorry," You took Billy arm, "Face, Billy Russo," The two men shook hands, "Face and I served together," 

 

"That's our ride," You said as Adam pulled up next to the three of you

 

"Sweet ride," Face commented, "Daddy's money did you good," 

 

"Always a charmer," You laughed, "I'll see you soon," You kissed his cheek and got into the driving seat 

 

"Where we off to now?" Billy smiled sweetly. He felt like he had to work to get in your pants because he wasn't aware that you'd already pictured him naked at the night of the gala

 

"Back to mine," You smirked, "I've got a bottle of Rosé that's got _our_ name on it," 

 

The drive began quietly as the engine purred

 

"So, Dirk?" Billy finally cocked a brow

 

You laughed, "Yeah, that's the name they gave me," 

 

"Dirk... Like the knife?" He made the connection and you nodded

 

"Yup," You popped the P, "My favourite weapon. I adored her with all my heart," 

 

"And Face?" He smiled and you giggled

 

" **Face** because he's got a pretty  _face_  like you," You cast him a glance and Billy shook his head with laughter, "What? You're telling me that you didn't get a name?" 

 

"Not one I'm gonna tell you," He leaned closer you felt his breath on your shoulder 

 

"Oh, I've got my ways, Billy," You winked as you pulled up in your apartment building 

 

* * *

 

"Fancy," Billy commented as he looked around

 

"All the finest," You stated as you slipped the coat off of yourself, "Make yourself comfortable," You grinned as you took off your painful heels and wiggled your toes as the cold air touched your skin, "The Rosé is in the left cabinet," You instructed, "Pop it open for me," You sent a wink towards Billy and slipped into your bedroom 

 

"Got any glasses, sweetheart?" Billy's voice carried through the walls

 

"I don't think we'll be needing those," You called out as you slipped off your dress and took a deep breath, "Fuck," You whispered because you still didn't understand why date outfits had to be so damn tight

 

You pulled on yoga pants and a loose shirt, you heard the cork pop from outside and smiled to yourself before coming back outside

 

"Still waitin' on the glasses," He smirked and his eyes swept over you shamelessly

 

You returned his smile and took the bottle from him. You took a large swig directly from the bottle and set it down on the table

 

"No glasses needed," You said softly and Billy rolled his bottom lip in his teeth before joining you

 

His tie was loose, his coat and jacket were somewhere in the house, forgotten and the bottle of Rosé was nearing its end.

 

"You still haven't told me what they called you," You pointed out as you looked at him and he threw his head back with a loud laugh

 

"I was hopin' you'd forget 'bout that," He said cheekily but you scooted closer to him on the couch

 

Your index finger traced the edge of his neatly done hair which was starting to come undone, "You'll learn one thing about me, Mr Russo," Your voice was laced with lust, "Is that, I don't ever forget anything,"

 

He turned to look at you, "Sounds like a threat," Billy's eyes were dark

 

"It's a promise," You smiled softly and his eyes lit with your words 

 

You took the last sip of the wine and dropped the bottle on the rug.

 

"I'm sure there could be an incentive," You moved slowly but the alcohol made Billy feel like it all was happening at a faster pace, "For you to tell me,"

 

You straddled him and your hands pressed flat against his chest for support. Instinctively, his hands fell to your waist and he leaned back onto the couch

 

"Maybe," He smirked and you bit the inside of your cheek as you leaned in until your noses were touching, letting him move towards you 

 

Billy's breath hitched and you giggled as you brushed your lips against his but began to pull away. His hands tightened on your hips and he planted an aggressively searing kiss on your lips. Your hands were trapped between your chests and his hands were holding on to you so tightly that you could feel the bruises coming. You tasted the Rosé on him, it was sweet yet tart with a hint of something that felt so distinctly  _him_. 

 

His hand moved up your back and into your hair. You weren't expecting it but he pulled harshly and you gasped with surprise. You felt him smile against your skin as he kissed down your jawline and neck, nipping and biting and sucking a trail for all to see next morning. You moaned under his touch, he knew how to work his mouth. In a frenzy of hands and teeth, he pulled off your shirt to reveal your lacy bra. 

 

"Fuck," He purred before squeezing your breasts and kissed them over the cloth, "You're a fuckin' tease, you know," 

 

You giggled softly as you felt him hardening between your legs; even through his slacks, he felt thick. 

 

"Wanted to bend you over as soon as I saw you, sweetheart," He whispered and your eyes met his 

 

"Promises, promises," You teased him further and his eyes almost sparked with a menacing fire 

 

Billy gave a breathy chuckle before moving to the edge of the couch as you clutched his shoulder for support. He sat you on the coffee table in front of the couch and his dark eyes gave nothing away. 

 

"You like these?" He asked huskily as his fingers pulled at the waistband of your yoga pants but before you could answer, he was already pulling away wildly, ripping it at the seams in the process

 

The cold air hit your centre and he began placing soft kisses from your ankles and then moved up towards your thighs. 

 

"Now who's a fucking tease?" You shot back as you propped yourself up on your elbows

 

"Still you," He smirked with your leg on his shoulder and dropped down to your upper and inner thigh, biting and kissing, leaving marks for tomorrow morning 

 

His thumb ran over your bundle of nerves and he saw the clear sheen on your skin, almost  _dripping_  down onto the table

 

"Is that how wet I got you?" He mocked and you groaned 

 

You felt Billy's breath at your centre but he was kissing you everywhere except where you  _wanted_  him most. You cursed under your breath before you pulled him by his hair and his tongue  _finally_  touched you. His hand pressed down on your stomach to keep you in place and you threw your head back in pleasure as his index pushed inside and his thumb ran circles over your clit. 

 

The coil of white-hot pleasure was tightening in your stomach and with each moan you made, Billy made a sound that vibrated through you, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through your entire body. You knew that when he would fuck you, you'd feel it in your toes. 

 

"Cl- close- I'm-," You managed to speak a string of words and Billy doubled his efforts 

 

Before you could say anything else, the waves crashed and you felt like you'd been washed ashore. You came with force and you moaned with your fingers laced in his hair and your thighs pressing against his head and your heels digging into his back as you rode out your orgasm. 

 

When he pulled away, your legs dropped to the floor and your head hung off the table while you tried to catch your breath. Billy stood up and took off his tie. His shirt soon joined the pile of clothes, along with his pants and boxers. When you finally regained your composure, he was standing in his naked glory. 

 

You stared at him hungrily and he smirked, "Sweetheart, they used to call me Billy the Beau," He finally told you

 

"Why would," You breathed, "That be appropriate?" 

 

He laughed and gathered you into his arms. Of course, he was still that strong, you weren't complaining as you wrapped your legs around his torso and your arms looped his shoulders. 

 

Your lips connected again and it wasn't as aggressive as before. He unhooked your bra and you let it drop to the floor as well as he carried you to the bedroom he'd seen you go into before he opened the wine bottle. 

 

Billy dropped you onto the softness of the mattress and climbed over you. He was well-endowed and he knew it  _all too well_. He leaned over and kissed you again, you hooked your leg behind his knee and pushed him under you. 

 

"Guess we do match," You quipped when you finally noticed his shoulder scar, "I'll tell you a secret," You told him cheekily as you ground over his pulsing member, "I got mine in a bar fight," 

 

"I read you," Billy's breaths were getting laboured, "That you got it in the field," 

 

"Oh, no," You dragged out the word, "Baby's got anger issues," You said softly as you rose to your knees, "I get... aggressive at times," 

 

"Rea-," Billy's retort was caught in your throat and the room was filled with pornographic moans as you sunk down on him in one fluid motion.

 

Your nails dug into his chest as you adjusted to his thickness and his hands dug into your hips. You took deep breaths and rolled your hips, starting painfully slow and teasingly deep. Your hand held onto the bedhead and you began to move faster. Billy loved the view as he saw you bounce on him and ride him out but he wanted more.  _God_ , he wanted more. 

 

He pushed you down and your knees folded beneath you as he moved into your completely before pulling out and pounding into you again. Your hands fisted into the sheets and a string of curse words with Billy's name in the midst of all left your lips because  _fucking hell_ , he was beginning to brush against your sweet spot with every thrust. 

 

Billy pulled out completely and flipped you over. He pushed into you again and somehow it felt new all over again and the new angel made him touch your deepest places with every move. You were moaning into the pillows but he pulled you up and his arm wrapped your waist, moving up, tweaking and squeezing your breasts.

 

"Come on, baby," He whispered harshly in your ear, "Lemme hear your pretty little noises," You moaned because  _fuck, his dirty talk_ , was really getting to you 

 

You were coming undone once again with a scream but it didn't slow down Billy. He kept his pace but when you clenched around him, his end came as well. With a heavy grunt and his fingers wrapped around your throat, he finished and fell back on the bed, with you falling on his chest. You rolled off tenderly and a layer of sweat shined on your skins. 

 

"That all you got?" You laughed as you caught your breath

 

"We got a long night to go," Billy smiled and kissed you again 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! let me know what you think!  
> I live for your feedback!!


End file.
